A Second Chance
by Moonlight Butterfree
Summary: A young agent is given an chance to join the elite operatives of his organization. To do so, he must grant someone who changed the future the chance to experience their future. Note: This part will cover episodes 4-25 of the series. Part 2 will cover the second season.
1. Chapter 1: Orders

**Chapter 1: Orders**

The agent loosened his collar as he rode the lift up to the 3rd floor. Why had they sent for him? He hadn't done anything to warrant being called up to the bosses as far as he could remember. The young man carefully put a loose strand of hair back into place as the lift doors opened and he stepped out.

He took a few steps forward, and looked at the three men in front of him.

"You requested my presence?" the agent asked.

"Correct." The eldest of the three replied. Tall, with a buzzcut and stubble, Portman looked well for being at the grand age of 85, though the scars on his face told stories of many wars and battles, some greater than others.

"You have been requested here because your records show you have been putting on a stellar performance while you have been here." Clarus, the man in the middle retained some hair on his head, with grey roots showing the signs of his age. The 75 year old moved around in his seat, trying to get comfortable for what was coming.

"And because of that, we wish to assign you a special mission". Iris, the youngest of the three smiled. She was not as old as the others, having hit the age of 50 only recently, but despite that, she had the same commanding air around her that the men did, showing that she stood on equal level to the older men with her.

The agent blinked. "A special mission?" Could this mean-

"Yes, a special mission. One to test to see if you are good enough to join the ranks of the Vuutar." Clarus responded.

This was it. The chance to prove the agent could keep up with the others. At 18, he would become the youngest person to complete a mission like this.

If he could complete it.

"What is that mission?" he asked.

"A simple one, but also complex. You are to find a man who changed the future of their time who never got to see that future." Portman answered.

"And you will ensure that they get to see the future they made this time." Iris finished.

"I see. Anyone in particular?"

"That will be up to you. We will be assigning you a Trailblazer unit for this mission."

A Trailblazer unit?

"Understood. I will begin preparations." He turned to leave.

"Not so fast."

The agent stopped.

"You are aware of the consquences of messing with time?" Clarus asked

"Yes." The agent answered.

"Good. And one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Your codename for this mission will be Blaze." Portman said.

Blaze. Trailblazer. Makes sense.

"Understood. Blaze, moving out." The agent stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the 1st floor.

A Trailblazer unit. Blaze had heard about those units. Supposedly, they were the first Gundams made by the organisation he worked for, Nibella. Capable of interchanging parts out to work in different situations, the suits could work in most situations. They were mostly used for missions outside of their era nowadays. To be using one on this mission meant that he was expected to operate alone.

Which meant that this was his test.

"Designate a target, start working on prepping a unit to go. Shouldn't take long." Blaze said to himself. The lift doors open and he walked out, heading the library.

He had a potiental target, but needed to check something.

After he walked into the library, Blaze proceeded to check the shelves. As an organisation in charge of the peacekeeping of their era as well as keeping paradoxes from forming across the timelines, Nibella prided itself on the history it kept. He quickly found what he was looking for, and began flicking through the pages to look for his target.

He found them.

"You. I will save you." Blaze muttered as he looked at the picture of a young boy.

Black hair.

Cobalt blue eyes.

"Mikazuki Augus. Pilot of the Gundam Barbatos in the Post Disaster Era. I will grant you the future you deserve."


	2. Chapter 2: Suiting Up

**C** **ha** **pter 2: Suiting Up**

"Please place your hand on the scanner."

Blaze put his hand on the scanner. A warm light bathed the palm of his hand for a moment, before the scanner switched off.

"Now please state your code name and the code phrase."

Blaze gulped. If he got this wrong, the suit would self destruct. Which would be very embarrassing for the start of his mission.

"Blaze. By the crescent moon, I fly."

Silence. Had he said it wrong?

"Welcome aboard, Blaze."

The agent sighed in relief. The hard part was over.

Blaze quickly closed the cockpit hatch and pulled a keyboard over his lap, typing quickly.

"I am the AI aboard this Trailblazer unit. I will assist you in combat and traveling as this is your first time piloting a Trailblazer."

"I've flown them in simulations before!" Blaze complained.

"And you have crashed multiple times in those simulations. High Vuutar Agent Portman provided me with the data of your training." the AI responded.

Blaze sweatdropped. The AI knew of his failures... Great. This was going to go well.

"Do you have a name?" Blaze inquired.

"Yes. I am known as AI."

"Al?"

"The first person who flew in this unit wasn't very creative."

Blaze snorted. Portman probably wasn't thinking about good names when he was trying to close the rips in time caused by the misadventures of one rookie pilot.

"I see. Al, we are going to the Post Disaster Era, year 323." Blaze ordered.

"PD 323. We will require kinetic weaponry to fit in. Beam weaponry has not been rediscovered yet."

"Seriously?"

"Did you not research the era?"

Blaze rubbed his head. He had forgotten to look into the kind of weaponry they had used. He hoped Iris didn't find out about that, she hated people who went into eras with the wrong gear, as it showed who was a trigger happy bonehead and who was smart. She did not like trigger happy boneheads.

"So what do we need?"

Blaze looked at the list of weaponry on the screen. Katanas, pile bunkers... Even some type of chainsaw mace. He liked it.

"Set up this unit with all of that gear, add additional thrusters and verniers to counter the loss of agility from the weight of it all." Blaze ordered again.

"Would you like plot armour with that?"

Blaze did a double take.

"What?"

"Plot armour. It is a mixture of nanolaminate armour that should protect us from critical damage both at long range and close quarters. High Vuutar Agent Clarus came up with it." Al explained.

"Oh. Yeah, that thing too." Blaze replied.

"Understood. It will take an hour to equip everything. For the sake of the era, this unit will be known as the Gundam Ipos." Al finished.

"The Prince of Hell who knows the past, present and future. That works. Okay, I will return in an hour. Be ready to transport us to the era when it is time." Blaze ordered.

 _One and a half hours later..._

Time travel is rough. Sure, maybe the quantum technology Nibella recovered from the Anno Domini era makes it seem like you get through it quickly, it is still a lot of Gs to experience. Blaze found this out the hard way.

"Where... Where are we?" Blaze mumbled. Even in his space suit, the Gs had almost knocked him out.

"We are in the atmosphere above Mars. Our resupply ship is nearby." Al replied.

"I see. Keep the ship there, we will be descending to Mars shortly."

Blaze looked over the planet. This was the place. Where the target was.

It was time to start changing the past.


	3. Chapter 3: The Price of Life

**Chapter 3: The Price of Life**

"Hey, be careful up there!" Orga called to Ride. The young kid was standing on the hand of a Graze as he attempted to paint over the old CGS logo.

"Yeah, I know!" Ride responded.

"What's up?" Shino asked Takaki.

Takaki pondered for a moment. "I'm not really sure. It's something Orga asked him to do."

Blaze wandered up behind them. Scanning the boys in front of him, he quickly identified the leader. "Excuse me, who is in charge here?", he asked. All of the boys turned around to look at him.

"That would be me. What do you want?" Orga immediately stepped in front of Takaki and Shino, placing the two behind him. If this guy was a threat, he was gonna have to go through him first.

"I wish to join your group."

"We ain't hiring."

"I work for free."

"And just who are you?" Orga's eyes narrowed at Blaze. He did not like this one bit.

"Blaze. I'm a freelance mobile suit pilot. Have my own suit as well." Blaze was growing worried. He knew Tekkadan were short on mobile suits, but had he been too brazen about it?

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think we need you?"

"I heard that a somewhat well known political figure has hired you for protection. I know she will be targeted by those who do not wish to see her succeed in her endeavours. I also believe that if you are successful, you will get more work, which will allow me to get more work as a freelancer. Consider it a starter investment." Blaze finished. Orga began contempulating the situaton. It seemed too good to be true. A mobile suit pilot with his own suit? Working for free? Orga knew he shouldn't agree to it, but the needs of Tekkadan outweighed the risks.

"Fine. Welcome aboard to Tekkadan." Orga said.

Internally, Blaze let out a sigh of relief. It had worked. "Thank you. My suit is nearby, if you wish to have me move it closer?" Blaze inquired.

 _A few hours later_

Blaze was stood with the others, looking at the new logo Ride had painted on the side of the base. He heard a mobile worker pull up behind them and turned his head to see who it was. A lady with long blonde hair with purple eyes. Another in formal wear and black hair, and a rather chubby man with brown hair and a cap. "What is it?" the blond haired lady asked.

"It's the symbol of Tekkadan." Orga responded. Blaze heard Ride talk about how he came up with the logo as well as Shino questioning Ride about what it was. And then Blaze spotted a young man in a navy blue tank top with black hair and cobalt blue eyes.

There he was. Mikazuki.

"It's pretty damn good, right?" Orga asked. Mika nodded his approval.

"Mika." The young man looked at Orga. "It's ours. So let's make sure we protect it."

Blaze looked at Mika, then up at the logo. Protect it. That's what they were gonna do.

That was what Blaze had to do to complete his mission.

This was gonna be tough.


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond the Red Sky

**Chapter 4: Beyond the Red Sky**

"It's so cold. By this time tomorrow, I'll be in space." Kudelia crossed her arms as she shivered. She looked up at the control tower, and saw a light.

"Mika." Kudelia started wandering over to the control tower. Shortly afterwards, Blaze stepped out of the shadows behind the hanger. His first assignment as part of Tekkadan had been patrol on the graveyard shift. Most likely to see if he was going to wimp out before they even started.

Good thing he'd taken an nap while Al handled the reentry process. He'd given the Trailblazer retractable pile bunkers in the hands and feet as well as two 170mm autocannons in the arms and a 120mm Long-Range Rifle for long distance. With armaments like that, it should hold up well against any Grazes they came across.

In theory.

Blaze continued to scan the area. No signs of any other movement other than Kudelia, and she'd gone into the control tower to find Mika. He sighed. Best to keep patrolling, the shift would be over soon and he'd be able to rest during the trip to space.

 _Several hours late_ _r..._

"Excuse me! I hope this is okay-"

Blaze snapped his head up to see a small girl in a oversized blue hoodie with a brown backpack on her back. She looked like a kid. What was she doing here?

"-but doyouthinkicouldbeTekkadan'snewcook?" the little girl asked. This kid? A cook? Well, Blaze had heard stranger things in his time with Nibella.

"I've already talked to my manager and quit the store, so I can start right away!" the girl finished. There was silence in the cafeteria. Blaze looked from the girl to Orga, who turned his head to the others.

"Sounds good to me. Mika?" Orga asked Mika.

"Why not? She's a really good cook." Mika answered. Guess if Mika thought she was good, she must be good then. Blaze turned his head back to the girl, who took a deep breath.

"YAYYYY!" The girl bowed her head. "Thank you so much I promise I won't let you down!" She sound like she was going to cry.

"Look alive, people! Going to Earth is the first big job for Tekkadan! It's time to kick some ass!" Orga delivered a rousing speech to the boys in the cafeteria, who responded with a hearty "Yeah!". Blaze went back to eating his food. Whoever this lady was, if she could cook better food than the slop he was eating now, he wouldn't care if she betrayed them later.

 _A couple of hours later_

Blaze sat, strapped into the seat of the Trailblazer. Orga had told him the plan, and had explained his role in said plan. He knew what he was to do, he just had to wait for the moment.

"You okay in there?" Blaze asked Mika over the comm. A noncommital noise came back. He sighed. All he could do was wait.

Blaze felt the shuttle jostle as it launched into space off the mass driver. He knew the boosters' optimal power required a certain weight limit, which he had taken into account when intially setting up the unit for combat. A Gundam Frame and what everyone but Blaze thought was a Gundam Frame, as well as the people who were going to space meant that very little gear could be taken with them, so they were gonna have to make do with what they had. He felt the shuttle detach and start flying away. Was everything going to be okay?

"Multiple mobile suits detected, Agent Blaze." Al had detected the incoming suits and had alerted him to the situation. Blaze cursed himself for jinxing them.

"Multiple ships detected as well." Al continued. Ships? Why hadn't he thought of ships? He felt a clang as a grappling cable attached itself to the shuttle. They would give them a chance to turn over Kudelia first. That was part of the plan.

"Okay, you're up, Mikazuki!" Biscuit called through the comm. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for.

"Al, prepare for combat." Blaze ordered. The AI began to transfer power to the Ahab Reactors to power the armour. Hopefully, Clarus had known what he was doing when he made this.

He heard the cargo bay doors open up. He held his breath.

He felt the Barbatos move it's Smoothbore. A blast rang out.

"Al, engage Mirage Colloid and get us clear!" Blaze yelled. Ipos quickly cloaked and flew away in the confusion. The Grazes quickly retreated as Blaze flew to the asteroid where he had stashed the 120mm Rifle. He saw Barbatos stand up.

"This is Gundam Ipos. In position." Blaze relayed.

"Understood." Biscuit replied. Blaze pulled the rifle up and started to find targets. Barbatos flew off the top of the shuttle and began moving towards the Grazes. Now it was Blaze's time. He began firing at the incoming Grazes, scoring hits on the weapons and cockpits.

"Open incoming channels so we can hear their orders." Blaze ordered. Al complied, and a stream of confused voices rang out.

"Where are these hits coming from?!"

"Do they have backup?"

"Negative, I'm not finding anything!"

"Keep searching!"

"The enemy's in disarray," thought Blaze. Meanwhile, more suits were moving in. He saw one moving in behind the Barbatos, which was moving to draw their attention. Ipos fired a warning shot it's way, causing to look around briefly before trying to fire on the Barbatos again, which had succeeded in drawing their attention.

However, the green ship had started firing on the shuttle. Ipos flew past the shuttle while still cloaked to make sure it was holding up and promptly took a shot to the right leg from the ship.

"Damage to the lower right leg, Agent Blaze. The right leg's pile bunker is unusable due to it." Al alerted the agent.

"I thought we had plot armour?!" Blaze yelled.

"We do. It protects us from critical damage. We will still take damage and will be destroyed if we take many more shots like that." Al explained. Blaze let out an frustrated groan. One weapon down already. Blaze flew away from the shuttle and started shooting at some Grazes that were approaching, scoring multiple hits on the cockpit of one and the head and chest of another. "One Graze eliminated." Al squawked. Blaze put the rifle over his shoulder and slammed his palm into the cockpit of an unlucky Graze pilot, quickly driving the pile bunker into the cockpit before flying onwards.

"Two Grazes eliminated."

"Did you see that?"

"Something just killed him!"

"I didn't see anything."

"Is it a ghost?"

"Be quiet and keep fighting!" Blaze chuckled as he heard the voices from Gjallahorn's mooks, who were starting to panic as he started quickly eliminating the Grazes who flew into his path. He watched a red ship fly towards the shuttle. "That must be the _Isaribi_ ," thought Blaze. Which meant it was time for the second phase.

Ipos switched back to the rifle and began shooting the Grazes again, assisting Mika with keeping the enemy at a safe distance to avoid critical damage. He saw one switch to a melee weapon and charge towards the Barbatos.

"Mika will handle that one." Blaze thought. Ipos slung the rifle back over it's shoulder, deactivated the Mirage Colloid and started moving towards the other two Grazes. Now it was time to play the bait.

"Hey, what's that?"

"It's a mobile suit!"

"Another one?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm taking it down!" the Graze turned around and started firing at the approaching Ipos, who flew past it and flew away.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" The Graze flew after Ipos. Hook, line and sinker. Ipos turned around and held out its palm. The Graze smashed into the hand, getting a pile bunker to the head and multiple 170mm shots to the cockpit for it's efforts. Blaze looked to see Mika had grabbed a mace thrown to it by Akihiro in the Graze Tekkadan had fixed up and was about to drive it into the chest of the suit closest to it. He winced as it connected. Another Graze began shooting at the Barbatos as it flew around. It quickly made short work of the two Grazes around it.

"Incoming Grazes." Ipos turned around to see two Grazes approaching it. He held his arms up and began firing with the 170mm autocannons, scoring hits on the cockpits. He watched as the Barbatos began fighting with a different, unknown suit.

"Better help out." Blaze reequiped the rifle and began firing, but found he was missing all his shots. This suit knew how to fight. Suddenly, multiple shots rang past Ipos. Blaze looked as another suit of the same type flew up towards the Barbatos. He had known he was there. Those shots were deliberate. He continued firing, but his shots continued missing, much to his frustration. He saw the _Isaribi_ moving toward them. It was time.

Ipos fired a last few shots and retreated to the ship. "Al, have the resupply ship engage Mirage Colloid and have it link up with us." Blaze ordered. He looked to see Barbatos was hanging onto the tail of the ship. They had all made it.

"Mika, hold on a moment." Blaze opened the cockpit and leaped over to the Barbatos. "Al, have the Trailblazer connect to the resupply ship and get it battle ready." He ordered again.

"Yes sir." Al responded.

"Mika, can I come in the cockpit?" he asked. The hatch opened, and Blaze quickly hopped in. They then boarded the ship.

"Hang on, Yamagi's gonna get the release code!" Blaze exited the cockpit and flew over to where the commotion was as Mika flew to see Kudelia and Atra. A damaged mobile worker rested in front of the crowd. He watched as the others worked to open the worker. Finally, someone returned with the codes, allowing them to see what was inside. It was Eugene, who looked none the worse for wear. Blaze, glad to see everyone was okay, stepped back and fell into a seated position.

"Anyone got something to drink? That was intense." Blaze asked.

But they were here. They'd made it off of Mars.


	5. Chapter 5: As For Them

**Chapter 5: As For Them**

"Well? Do we still have a tail?" Orga asked.

"So far, I'm not seeing an Ahab Wave reaction. And our patrols haven't reported anything for a while."

"Guess we're in the clear."

"But we can't afford to let our guard down." Biscuit finished. Blaze looked on at the group of men huddled around the monitor. They'd lost the men who were chasing them? Not likely, but the others didn't need to know that. Blaze wandered off as he left the room. He could leave them up to their own devices for a while.

"Al?" Blaze asked into thin air. The AI would be able to pick up what he was saying from the nanomic on his throat. Standard issue for an agent with an AI in the field, and Blaze was thankful for it.

"Yes, Agent Blaze?" Al responded, speaking through Blaze's earpiece. The code for the earpiece had been easy to crack, and they were using a unique channel that only they had access to.

"What's the status on the unit?"

"The right leg has been repaired. The pile bunker on the left hand took some impact damage but has since been repaired. Ammo count is almost at max." Al responded.

"That was fast." "The resupply is done by machines. It is much quicker that way."

Blaze smiled. He could be ready to go whenever then.

"That was all. Thank you." Blaze spoke. The channel closed. Blaze could smell something nice cooking, and decided to check what it was. He saw food had been set out. He'd forgotten to eat. Again. Blaze grabbed a tray and added food to it quickly, then went to sit down and eat it.

"You must be hungry, huh?" Blaze looked up to see the new cook, Atra, had wandered over to Mikazuki and was talking to him.

"Yeah, piloting always makes me work up an appetite." Mika responded nonchalantly. Blaze quickly shoveled food into his mouth. When a lady walks up to a guy asking something like that in the tone Atra just used, it usually meant she was worrying about more than just how hungry he was. And he wanted to hear what was going to be said.

"Uhh, about that." Atra started. Uh oh.

"Are we gonna be fighting a lot?"

"Probably so, because there's a bunch of people who are coming after Kudelia." Mika went back to eating his food as Blaze blanched. That was probably one of the worst things he could've said to her, and Atra's facial expression reflected how that had affected her.

"Mikazuki, aren't you afraid?"

"Not really."

"Why not? I mean, if you aren't careful, you could die out there!" Blaze looked back at Mika as the boy looked deep in thought. Or maybe he was just eating.

"I'll be fine. Because I have this." Mika raised his arm to show Atra the bracelet on his arm, prompting a blush out of Atra. So she had given him the bracelet. Blaze never bothered to ask, but now he knew. And he knew why she was so concerned about him.

"Yeah". Atra nodded her head. Obviously, she had wanted to say more, but was happy with what he had said. Both turned to look at Blaze, who promptly lowered his head down and shovelled as much food in his mouth as possible, and wound up choking and coughing it back out almost immediately after.

"Something wrong?" Atra asked. Blaze looked up at her.

"No, no. Just thinking about stuff." Blaze responded. Atra nodded and went back to cleaning. Blaze finished the rest of the food on his tray and put it on a pile with the other dirty trays.

"I'm going to rest for an hour. Find me if you need anything or if it's my turn to patrol." Blaze called to Mika. He quickly found a room and went and hopped in the bed.

"Al, you there?" Blaze asked. "Yes, agent." The AI's response was swift.

"What just happened there?"

"It would appear that Atra cares deeply for Mika and is worried for his well being." Al explained.

"And Mika?"

"He cares about her as well." Al responded. For all this time? He took a while to admit it then.

"So, what can we do?" Blaze asked. If he could get that family rolling, his mission could be finished quickly.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"They need to express how they feel about each other organically. Forcing the issue will cause problems." Blaze groaned. He had to let them do it themselves? That took two years for them to do it!

"All we can do is our mission. Granting the boy his future is our objective, not wiping out families by trying to get a couple together too soon." Al finished. Blaze hated it when the AI made more sense.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep." Blaze turned over and shut his eyes, trying to rest. He'd been going nonstop since they left Mars, he needed this rest.

 _A few hours later..._

Blaze stood next to Kudelia as they both looked out of the window at the stars. Blaze had found Kudelia like this five minutes ago. While she looked troubled, she had said she was okay when Blaze had asked. So he stayed to look out at the stars. He heard footsteps from the left, and turned to see Mika and Atra with bags over their shoulders. Mika grunted as Atra called out "Oh, hey Kudelia!", causing Kudelia to turn to face them.

"Hey Atra. Hey Mika." Blaze said as he looked out the window. From the reflection he saw Mika look at him for a moment before looking back at Kudelia.

"What are you doing?" Mika asked.

"Catching my breath. I just discussed our next big plan of action with the boss and the others." Kudelia explained. As the three discussed why Mika wasn't there, Blaze turned to them to see Mika starting to move again, as he and Atra explained what they were doing.

"Er, h-hold on!" Kudelia stammered. All three turned to face her.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to help you guys out." She continued. Blaze turned to Mika and Atra as well. "Me too."

"Great work! Take a break guys!" Atra called. Blaze looked to see a bunch of guys passing around containers and helping each other to store them in safe places.

"It's lunch time!" The guys all cheered as they made their way down to where Mika, Atra, Kudelia and Blaze stood with the food, passing them out to the guys approaching them.

The door opened to the sight of Akihiro doing exercises, which Blaze recognised as his least favourite of the training routine the agent had been given when he first joined Nibella. "Akihiro, lunch time." Mika called.

"Er, kinda busy." Mika walked forward and put down a food container. "I'll leave it here."

"Mikazuki, Blaze." Both men turned to Akihiro, who was still exercising.

"Let's train with the simulator after this."

"Okay." Mika said. Blaze nodded in response.

"So, are we gonna try and meet with that Teiwaz person?" Atra asked as the lift began moving. Blaze immediately began switching off. Kudelia had already explained the plan to him by the window, he wasn't interested in hearing it again. He switched back on in time to hear Kudelia explaining why she was heading to Earth, and decided to switch back off. He was here for Mikazuki, not Kudelia. He switched back on to see the lift had stopped, and Mika had already started walking off. Blaze hurried off after him.

"Thanks for your hard work! We brought lunch!" Atra called to the mechanics. He quickly helped Atra and Kudelia to give food to the others as he watched Mika and Nadi talk.

"Mikazuki, you really don't know how to read?" Kudelia asked in shock. Blaze looked at Mika, wondering what kind of childhood this kid had to have had in order to not be able to read. As Mika and Kudelia talked, he looked up at the Barbatos. This machine was piloted by an illiterate kid? Blaze shook his head as Kudelia offered to teach Mika and the other kids how to read. No wonder this era was as bad as it was.

 _A few minutes later..._

Blaze stood in the corner of the classroom watching as the students wrote their names on digital devices while Kudelia walked around. It reminded him of his days spent writing essays in school. Blaze was considered a Grade A student back at school, but in actuality, he usually crammed his essays in the night before they were due in. Which was why his decision to join Nibella had come as a surprise. He had always seemed to be more of a pen pusher, but he had hung with the rest of the trainees and had joined the organisation a year ago. It had been difficult, but it had been worth it in the end.

Blaze looked to see two kids stood behind Mika, giggling at his writing. From the sounds of things, he had two letters backwards. Blaze shrugged his shoulders and walked out, passing Orga on his way out.

 _A few moments later..._

"Unknown ship detected." Al squawked into Blaze's earpiece.

"Launch the Trailblazer and have it wait cloaked by the airlock. Do not fire up the Ahab Wave reactors yet!" Blaze ordered. With the alarms blaring, he immediately turned on his heel and made for his room. Stopping in the room to grab his spacesuit, he immediately threw it on, fastening his helmet on as he ran for the airlock. "This is Blaze, I'm heading to Ipos!" he relayed over the earpiece to Biscuit. Not waiting for a response, he opened the airlock, getting sucked out to space with the airlock closing after him. He immediately landed in the Trailblazer's cockpit and closed it after him. He put his palm on the scanner and repeated his code name and code phase.

"Welcome aboard, agent Blaze." Al said. Blaze got comfortable and radioed in. "What's going-" Blaze began to ask, but got cut off by the sounds of a man angrily yelling for someone to return the Will-O-The-Wisp.

So someone had come after them after all.

Great...


	6. Chapter 6: Whaling

Author's note: Apologies for not being able to keep posting chapters at the usual pace. Coursework and illnesses are annoying. Apologies if a delay does occur

Also, some elements will differ from the episode, as it would make for an uninteresting chapter if Blaze did nothing throughout the fight.

But since this is a fanfiction with an original character, you already knew that.

 **Chapter 6: Whaling**

Maruba.

Supposedly, this guy had owned Tekkadan under another name before they had left Mars. And now he had come after the group.

While waiting for instructions, Blaze decided to look over the equipment that Al had added to the Trailblazer. Same setup as before, but instead of the 120mm rifle, the unit now had a short katana attached to the back of the legs. Evidentally, the AI thought they might be going up against melee centric units.

A new voice came over the comm. He sounded more suave. Was this the enemy ship's captain? Blaze wasn't sure.

"I have located the enemy ship." Al commented. More blips appeared on the radar. Evidentally, they weren't expecting Orga to just turn Kudelia over, as they were preparing for an attack once this conversation was over. Blaze quietly piloted the Ipos to an advantageous position, allowing him to counter their attack when they sprung it.

He saw the bridge beginning to stow away. Evidentally, they were preparing to fight. Ipos gripped the hilt of the sword, quietly moving with the ship as it turned and began to follow as it started moving forwards. He saw one unit launch from the ship.

Blaze knew that ship. It was the same one who had damaged the Trailblazer in the escape from Mars. He was going to like returning the favour.

"New orders from Tekkadan." Al pulled up a message containing the orders. Blaze read it and smirked. It was a crazy plan, but it just might work.

"Open incoming channels." Blaze ordered. This way, he could hear what was being said by both sides. He watched a second unit launch from the green ship. All he had to do was wait for Barbatos to launch.

There it was. He saw the familiar white suit launch from the ship. Ipos began moving after it and Akihiro's Graze.

He saw the two units moving towards them. Evidentally, they hadn't spotted him yet. Blaze broke away and began prepping for the clash.

"New unit detected." A blip popped up behind them. It was right next to the _Isaribi_. Uh oh.

"Are you kidding me? Come on!" Blaze grumbled as he had the Ipos decloak and slam shoulder first into the purple ("or was it blue?" Blaze wondered) suit out of frustration, elicting a yelp from the pilot.

"What? Where did you come from?!" the pilot asked. Blaze let out a short chuckle as Ipos drew it's sword in a slashing motion, causing the suit to jump away and attempt to put some distance between them.

"Oh no you don't." Blaze muttered. Ipos continued chasing the purple suit while the red suit took shots at Akihiro's Graze. The big guy could easily handle one suit on his own. The suit in front of Ipos turned to try and slam into it, causing Blaze to pull up it's leg, allowing him to stun the suit, but it managed to jump away before the pile bunker could connect.

"A pile bunker in the foot?" the pilot asked. It seemed like a feminine voice.

"What were you expecting, that I just let you fly into my Gundam? Of course I have a pile bunker in my foot!" Blaze responded, a smile growing on his face now.

"A Gundam?"

"Yes, a Gundam. Beautiful, ain't she? Too bad it's gonna be the last thing you ever see!" Blaze roared as Ipos launched towards the enemy. The purple suit turned around and started firing at him, causing him to dodge and fire back in kind with the 170mm autocannons. "Two can play at that game." thought Blaze. He heard the pilot grunt in frustration as the purple suit took a few hits, but kept going regardless. Ipos and the purple suit continued to battle as Blaze saw the _Isaribi_ fire smoke missiles at the green ship. Orga was executing the plan then.

Blaze had an idea.

He watched as Akihiro went into close quarters with the red suit, clearly holding up well. He saw the purple suit move to assist, clearly taking advantage of his momentary distraction. "Sorry, but double teaming is just not fair." Blaze said as he fired the thrusters again, slamming back into the suit and knocking them both into the smoke as the pilot let out another frustrated grunt, clearly annoyed at his antics.

"Deactivate the Ahab reactors. Let's keep them guessing." Blaze ordered. He felt the machine whir as the Ahab Reactors deactivated and Al engaged the DHGCP power plant and the I-Field Beam Drive System. Such technology shouldn't be in this era, but they were standard on Trailblazer units so Blaze had never bothered to remove it.

Which was a good thing in hindsight.

He quickly activated the pile bunker in the right hand, allowing it to exit his hand before grabbing the end of it. Another invention by Clarus; the retractable pile bunkers could also be ejected and used as batons if needed. Ipos grabbed the hilt of it's katana with it's other hand and launched towards the blip on his radar. He swung the pile bunker and was rewarded with a satisfying CLANNNGG as it connected with it's target, before flying away back into the smoke.

"Are you serious? Where did you go?" the pilot yelled at him.

"I'm right here. Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Blaze laughed as he prepared to strike again.

"Message from Tekkadan." Al squawked. Blaze read the message and sighed.

"Come on, it was just getting fun." Blaze sighed.

"Fun? You call hiding in smoke fun?" the pilot of the purple suit asked. Blaze just chuckled as he promptly flew off out of the smoke cloud.

"Al, set a course for the resupply ship. Since these guys are part of Teiwaz, talks will take a while so work on the unit while you can." Blaze ordered. He flew to the _Isaribi_ , signalling to them to open the airlock. He leaped out the cockpit and into the airlock, and turned to watch Ipos cloak and fly away.

Blaze stepped out of the airlock and removed his helmet, before walking to the bridge. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"The Turbines have decided to hear us out." Biscuit responded. Blaze smiled. So revealing one of the Trailblazer's gimmicks hadn't been for nothing then.

Guess it was time to see if they could help them or not.


	7. Chapter 7: The Form of Closeness

**C** **hapter 7: The Form of Closeness**

Blaze looked over the hanger as Mikazuki and Akihiro climbed out of their mobile suits. He leapt off rail and flew towards Akihiro, stopping himself on the Graze's head.

"Nice work out there against the red one." Blaze complimented Akihiro as the man looked up. Being the only one in a Graze meant that Akihiro was at a disadvantage since he didn't have the AV system in his suit like Mika did nor Al to help him like Blaze did. For him to have held up as well as he did... It was pretty impressive.

"Thanks. How'd you do against the purple suit?" he asked. Blaze smirked and held up a couple of fingers to signal how close he was to eliminating them. Akihiro nodded.

"Where's Orga?" Blaze asked.

"He took Kudeila and Biscuit to make a deal with the other ship." Nadi responded.

"I see. I'm going to the simulators for a bit, find me if I'm needed." Blaze called as he leapt away.

 _A few hours later..._

Blaze grunted as he smashed another Graze to paste before chasing after the purple suit again. This time, he didn't let up, slamming the Barbatos's mace into the cockpit and firing off the pile bunker, destroying it yet again.

"That is the third time you have completed that simulation, Blaze. Please take a break." Al squawked into Blaze's ear. Blaze sighed and exited the simulation. Because he was unwilling to put the Trailblazer's data into the simulator, he was stuck using Barbatos' data instead since it was the closest thing to his Gundam as they had. He started flying towards the canteen. Chances are, there were leftovers that Atra probably would let him have. He spotted Mika and Akihiro and flew over to sit with them, grabbing a sandwich from the pile as he went. He saw Atra walk up to them and place a couple of drinks next to them.

"That was rough. I'm glad you're safe." she said to them. Blaze smirked and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, thanks to Akihiro." Mika responded. He turned to Akihiro. "You're a really good pilot, man."

Akihiro gulped down what he was eating. "My machine was roughed up though." he admitted humbily.

"Could've been worse." Blaze shrugged. Akihiro and Mika turned to Blaze. "What? You see the state of purple guy when I was done with her?" he chuckled as he went back to eating.

"Maybe so, but mine got it even worse." Mika stated flatly. Blaze, Akihiro and Atra shared worried looks as Mika stood up and began to walk away.

"You want seconds? There's plenty left!" Atra called after him.

"Nah, I'm good."

"But you usually eat twice as much!"

Blaze shrugged. "Thanks Atra." he said as he stood up and began walking off.

"Don't you want seconds too?" she asked. Blaze shook his head and began walking to the direction of his room. Once there, he laid down on the bed.

"Al, status of Mikazuki?" he murmured.

"The boy is unharmed, but his body language suggests he is disappointed in himself for the damage Barbatos sustained." the AI replied. Blaze sighed. Nothing he could do then.

"What's Trailblazer's status?"

"The machine took a few knocks, but nothing serious. It'll be restocked soon."

"Good." Blaze suddenly remembered something. "Actually, I'm gonna suggest some equipment for you to have on standby. Don't equip it yet, just have it on standby for when I go on patrol." he ordered.

The door opened, causing Blaze to sit up. Takagi stood at the door.

"Mr Blaze, I thought you'd want to know Orga and the others are back." the boy stated. Blaze nodded.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Blaze stood up and walked through the door, patting Takagi on the head as he went. Knowing Orga and Biscuit, they had this under control, but he wanted to know what they were going to do next.

Blaze walked onto the bridge to see Orga and Biscuit addressing the people on the bridge. Fumitan seemed to pay it no mind as she worked away on her terminal.

"Well, we talked it over. Teiwaz has decided to let us speak with Mr Barriston, and if all goes well, we're as good as in!" Biscuit announced as the guys started cheering as Blaze shook his head. He doubted it was as easy as that. Orga seemed to have the same thought.

"Calm down. We aren't a division of Teiwaz yet, we gotta negotiate." he stated in a gruff voice, earning grumbles from the guys.

"From this point, we will be heading out to Seisei accompanied by the Turbines."

"Seisei?"

"Yeah. It's a massive spaceship that Teiwaz uses as their main headquaters. According to them, it isn't far from here." Biscuit explained. Blaze shrugged.

"If that's everything, I'm heading out on patrol." Blaze commented, causing Biscuit and Orga to turn around. Orga gave him a brief nod to confirm it.

"Alright. I'll give the mechanics a heads up so you can use the airlock." Biscuit replied. Blaze nodded and began to walk off towards the hanger.

He needed to contact Portman and give him a status update.

"Al, launch the Trailblazer and have it wait near the airlock. We're going on patrol." Blaze muttered as he swung by his room to grab his space suit. He quickly threw it on, fastening his helmet over his head as he headed towards the airlock. Blaze quickly engaged the air lock and easily landed in Ipos, performing his usual routine.

"Welcome aboard, Agent Blaze." Al said.

"Are you gonna do that every time I board?" Blaze asked the AI.

"Yes, it is part of the security for this system. It ensures I have not been hijacked or altered in any way. It is my code phrase much like yours."

"I see. Al, plot a patrol route and call up Agent Portman. We need to relay our report."

"Yes sir." Ipos began moving as the screen above Blaze flickered to life, showing it was attempting to connect to someone.

"Agent Blaze, you have something to report?" Sounded like he had been expecting this call.

"Relaying a status report, sir. We have linked up with the Turbines and are en route to Seisei." Blaze responded.

"Very good, agent. Anything else?" the man asked. Blaze had a few questions.

"Yes, sir. Why did I get given an assignment involving time travel? Isn't it a bit dangerous?" he asked.

Portman cocked an eyebrow. "Getting worried about causing paradoxes now?" he asked. Blaze shook his head.

"...No sir. Just wondering why I've been given a time traveling machine and allowed to go here rather than be ordered to go to an apocalyptic future."

"Because there is no apocalyptic future right now."

Blaze blinked. "Pardon sir?"

"Agent Blaze, do you really believe Nibella would just randomly let people take Trailblazers and do whatever?"

"No, sir."

"We have plenty of agents in the field. There's an agent undergoing his High Vuutar initiation where he's assisting a group known as Celestial Being against an alien invasion as we speak." Blaze remembered that event from his history lessons. It was where they had developed the technology that had made time travel much easier for Nibella. "Must be trying to protect Aker." Blaze thought.

"Quite simply, there is no apocalyptic future in any of the timelines that require urgent attention right now because we either have agents there working to fix it or agents in the past working to stop it from happening. And since your record shows you had an extensive interest in the Post Disaster Era, as well as your high success rate in stealth and subterfuge missions, you were allowed to do this specific mission because you would be able to work best when you have your passion driving you to save them. You don't become a Vuutar agent by simply working in the present like you did when you were still an initiate." Portman finished. Blaze was speechless for a moment.

"So, why again am I here?" he asked.

"Because you chose to be there. If you mess up the timeline, then another agent undergoing his Vuutar initiation will choose to come back and stop you." Portman answered.

"So what's stopping them now?"

"Each Trailblazer and agent is tethered to the era they launched from. The Trailblazers' AIs will recognise each other and know to avoid the era the suit has launched to as someone is working there. Having multiple suits working in the same era has proven to be difficult. Think of it as like a bungee cord. You can see the cable, you might not be able to see the person yet but at some point, they'll come back up into view and you'll know they are there. So you aren't going to bungee jump there until the person is finished." Portman took a breath as Blaze remained silent, musing over what he had just learnt.

"Agent, if you wish to quit you can return now. We'll send someone back to eliminate you from the timeline and it'll be like nothing happened. You can return to your home and pursue a less risky career. No one will blame you if you do, getting a chance to become an agent is an achievement in itself." Portman said gently. Blaze shook his head.

"No. I want to do this." he responded with determination in his voice. Portman nodded.

"Very well. Was there anything else?" he asked.

"No sir."

"Good. Keep me posted." the screen turned off as Blaze led back in his seat, rubbing his head.

"Is everything okay, Agent Blaze?" Al asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." Blaze responded. He spotted a asteroid near the _Hammerhead_ and had a thought.

"Al, have the resupply ship launch the Gerbera Straight out here. I see a rock I wanna test it on." Blaze ordered. He saw the katana soar towards him, catching it in his hand before mounting it on the hard point on Ipos' back. He flew towards the asteroid and unsheathed and struck the asteroid in one fluid move before flying over the asteroid towards the opposite side and performing a slashing motion. Blaze smirked as the asteroid split into even quarters.

"When you are done showing off, can you get back to patrolling?" the suave voice called through Blaze's earpiece. Blaze quickly stopped smirking and flew off back to patrolling, sheathing his sword as he went. He continued on his patrol, musing over what Portman had said.

"Hey, Blaze, it's the Turbines' turn to patrol now. You can come back to base now." Biscuit called.

"Understood." Blaze responded. He began flying towards the ship. Then he had a thought. He quickly put a call through to Nadi. The older man picked up.

"Nadi, may I keep Ipos on board the _Isaribi?_ She doesn't need fuel or repairs." he asked.

"Er, sure. Is something wrong?" the mechanic asked. Usually, Blaze kept his suit hidden away.

"No, I just figured it'd make for easy access to it since I'm mostly on board the _Isaribi_ anyway." he replied.

"I see. Yes, we'll have the mechanics help you secure it." Nadi finished. Blaze smiled and closed the call, before pulling the keyboard across his lap and typing quickly.

"Self destruct protocol offline. In the event of an unknown person gaining control of the suit, the suit will not activate under any circumstances." Al squwaked. Blaze smirked.

"Al, remember not to talk in the cockpit unless the hatch is shut." he ordered.

"Yes sir."

 _Ten days later..._

"...And that was the history of Gjallahorn. Would you like me to continue?" Al asked. Blaze shook his head. He opened the cockpit hatch and hopped out of the suit, just in time to see Atra and Kudelia heading for a shuttle.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked.

"We're going to the _Hammerhead_. Wanna come with?" Atra asked. Blaze shrugged a yes and hopped aboard the shuttle with them.

"So what are we doing?" he asked. Kudelia just gave him a confused look as Atra giggled to herself.

"You'll just have to wait and see." the younger child said. Blaze rolled his eyes.

"If this turns out to be another lecture on being careful when I fly, I'm telling Mika you were the one who ate those Mars Palms. Ipos didn't even take that much damage from the crash!" Blaze complained. Atra started laughing as Kudelia looked at them with a frown.

"It was supposed to be a friendly sparring match between you and Azee and that crash split that asteroid in half. It was twice the size of the _Hammerhead_ , Blaze!" Kudelia replied. Blaze pouted as they continued on their way to the Hammerhead. They landed in the hanger and met up with Lafter and Amida.

"Hey Blaze. How's Ipos?" Lafter asked, prompting Atra to start giggling again as Blaze frowned.

"Azee told that story to everyone, didn't she?" he asked. Amida shook her head.

"We saw it from the bridge. Gotta say, that's a powerful suit if it's able to do that to a rock that size." Blaze just shook his head.

"Now we are done mocking my piloting skills, can we get on to whatever we were supposed to be doing?" he asked. Amida turned around and started walking with Lafter, Kudelia and Atra behind her.

"Mental note, find some dirt on Azee to get back at her for this." Blaze thought as he followed the ladies to a room covered in bunting and flowers.

"This is different..." he thought until he looked in front of him and saw why the room was like that.

Brown skin.

Brown hair.

A light blue outfit.

Babies. This was a nursery.

Blaze almost ran out of the room, barely stopping himself. He was trained in multiple ways of eliminating enemies lethally and non lethally. He could negotiate his way out of a hostage situation. He was even able to impersonate hostile forces to get enemies to ease off him in combat.

He should not be near babies. He was a soldier, not a parent.

"Something wrong, tough guy?" Amida asked, seeing Blaze's apprehension.

"No no, just... Not used to babies." he admitted truthfully. Amida smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to them after a while." she said. Blaze put on a small smile.

"So... all the children here are Mr Naze's right?" Atra asked.

"Yep! But each one has a different mother. Our darling stays pretty busy!" Lafter responded. Blaze cringed at the thought of how Naze must've dealt with having multiple kids from different mothers. He shot a sympathetic smile at Atra, as judging from her look of embarrassment, she must've had the same thought as he did.

"We keep all of the infants here on the ship with us." Amida continued. This got Atra's attention, as she turned towards Amida now.

"You mean there are others?" she asked.

"Yeah. The older ones are attending school on the surface." Lafter finished as she pulled one of the babies in front of her. She turned to ask if Blaze wanted to hold one, but found he had vanished.

_

"...Nope, nope, nope. Not dealing with kids today." Blaze thought as he walked away from the room. He continue walking deep in his thoughts until he crashed into someone.

"Hey Blaze! Mind paying attention to where you are going?" Blaze turned around to see Azee glaring at him. He sighed.

"Sorry Azee. Just... thinking." he replied, which caused Azee to walk towards him. Great. Like he needed an interrogation now.

"Talk, then. What's the issue?" she asked. Blaze just shrugged. "Rather not talk about it."

"Did you eat Mika's Mars Palms again?"

"That was one time, Azee! And no, I didn't." Azee continued to scrutinze him, trying to figure out what the problem was. Blaze sighed. If anything, Azee was persistant and probably wouldn't let this slide.

"Kids. Not a fan."

"What, Mr I-Have-A-Gundam is scared of little babies?"

"Not helping."

"You'll get used to them." Azee turned to walk away, and then stopped.

"I never liked kids much myself. Hang around with Naze and his crew long enough and you'll be fine with them." she continued walking away. Then she stopped again.

"Forgotten how to walk, lady? You put your left foot forward, then your right..." Blaze snarked, earning a snort from Azee.

"Akihiro and Mika are training in the simulators again. You can come and join them. I'd recommend it, considering how you fly." she snarked back at him. Blaze opened his mouth to complain and saw her walking off again. He quickly shut it and ran after her.

 _A few hours later..._

"So what did you get up to after you ran off?" Atra asked Blaze.

"Ran into Azee, did training with her and Lafter." he replied. Both ladies were dangerous in their own right, yet he seemed to tie with Azee whenever they fought. He listened to the others discuss training and babies as he thought to himself about everything that had been going on the last few days. The talk with Portman, the rematch with Azee, meeting Naze's kids (Blaze shuddered at that), facing Lafter in the simulator. It seemed that everything was going well with his mission as well as Tekkadan's mission. He hoped it would stay that way, as it would make this journey a lot more fun.

" _You can change your destiny beyond the time..._ " Blaze quitely sang to himself. Then cursed himself for getting that song stuck back in his head again.

This was gonna be a long trip back.

_

 _Author's note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story so far. I'm glad to see that people are taking notice of it._

 _Fortresshunter, thank you for your kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

 _Jansh_ _al, I'm glad to see you enjoyed the plot armour. I was worried I had gone about that a bit too blatantly, but it seems to have worked._

 _And to the guest reviewer, thank you for your advice. This is my first ever story and I'm attempting to stay as close to the canon story as I can as due to the time traveling element, as with anything involving time travel, messing with the past can cause issues in the future. Now, Blaze can't really be everywhere at once so certain bits may get skipped over, which is why there may be pacing issues as well as length issues._

 _As for the lore around Blaze's situation and Nibella, we will be covering that as we go, as well as the reasoning behind Nibella's Vuutar initiation process._

 _I think that should be all. Stay tuned for more of Blaze's adventures and be sure to leave a review telling me what you think, I'm always open to feedback :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Sakazuki

**Chapter 8: Sakazuki**

"Now listen up. We're about to have a meeting with one of the most feared men in the Outer Sphere. So you better be on your best behaviour." Naze warned. Blaze started fixing his outfit as Eugene fixed his tie and Biscuit took his cap off. He figured the suit would look suitable enough for the meeting. It had been the same one he wore when he had met Portman, Clarus and Iris for the assignment, so he figured it would look formal enough for the meeting. Blaze watched as Naze talked to the guards out front, engaging in idle chit chat with them.

"You ready for this?" Blaze whispered to Mika. Mika gave a slight shrug of his shoulders to indicate that he wasn't too fussed about the situation. Evidentally, the the guards were satisfied with what Naze had said, as they opened the gate for them to go through.

"Alright." Naze turned to them. "I hope you are ready." The group nodded in response as they set off towards the building. The guards halted them as they got to the doors, asking to pat them down.

Good thing Naze had warned them about that.

Mika had been just as unwilling to part with his gun as Blaze had been to part with his knife, but Naze had told them they wouldn't be allowed in with them. In the worse case scenario, Blaze knew how to fight unarmed, but he still internally cursed himself as the guards patted him down for not thinking far enough ahead to bring a disguisable knife. The group were permitted access, and soon were crowded in a room where a rather large man was trimming a small tree.

"Hm?" the man turned around to face them. "Ah, so you made it Naze." he stated as he held the trimmers in the air, causing Eugene to do a double take.

"Well well well, it's you guys, huh? I've heard about you. A very promising group indeed, yes." The man turned to the guards. "Hey, bring out some canoli for our guests, and fill them with lots of cream."

"Yes sir." the guard responded.

"Canoli? Who is this guy?" Blaze thought to himself. He was brought back to reality by the man turning to Naze. "Now, Naze, what is it that you want to do?" the man asked.

"As you know, these guys aren't afraid of taking chances." Naze turned to the man. "Well, I want to swear a Sakazuki blood oath to their leader." Orga looked stunned.

"Sakawhat? Note to self, ask Al what a Sakazuki blood oath is." Blaze thought.

"Oh, is that so? That must been you hold this man in high regard." Blaze had to suppress a snort at that. More than likely, Naze was gonna get something out of this by having Tekkadan join Teiwaz.

"This is a rare occasion indeed. Very well then. I will agree to hold a ceremony for the two of you. When it's finished, the Turbines and Tekkadan will be brothers." Orga had that stunned look on his face again. "The two of us are gonna be... brothers, huh?" he asked. Only to get ignored by both of them as the man turned to Naze again. "So what's his share?"

"50/50. And that way, nobody's above the other." Blaze did a double take. Was Naze doing this out of kindness?

"Hmph. Even if you think that's reasonable, the others may not. It could be a little too much for them so why not make it 60/40?" Sounded about right. Blaze zoned out as Naze and the man continued to discuss the finer details of the oath. He knew Azee and Atra were working on a new dish for people to try. He hoped there would be some left over for him to try afterwards, he was starving.

 _A hour later_

"So you're the activist who wants Mars to have it's independance. It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaze internally screamed as McMurdo started talking to Kudelia. He was trained in bodyguard duty and could detect a threat a mile away and secure the principle without raising a commotion.

That didn't mean he liked bodyguard work.

Blaze looked at Mika, who was stood by the door. He didn't seem as bored as he was but he doubted this was fun for him either.

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl in the limelight."

"E-excuse me, sir?" Kudelia asked.

"As the plan to begin rejuvenating the sagging Martian economy, you demanded that the rulers of Earth deregulate all half-metal resources indefinitely. And to spearhead the autonomous distribution on Mars, you are going to Earth yourself. That right, Miss Burnstein?" McMurdo dropped some ash in his ashtray as he said this.

"Yes sir." she responded. Blaze had never seen Kudelia like this. She seemed like a fish out of water with McMurdo.

"From all of the information we've gathered, the head of Arbrau, Makani, is doing everything he can in his power to see that happens." Kudelia looked happy as Blaze raised an eyebrow at McMurdo. There was some bad news incoming, he could feel it.

"But worst case scenario, this could mean war." There it was.

"I don't understand."

"Well, any time you want more rights, organisations come out of the woodwork and start scheming, using whatever little dirty tricks they can think of. And the wounds can take a while to heal, because even if you win the rights you fought for, the friction between the opposing parties will remain. Blaze closed his eyes and zoned out, this was reminding him way too much of his days as a grunt in Nibella. When you are part of a group dedicated to peacekeeping, you can't always be fair and kind. Sometimes you have to lie and ruin people for the sake of peace. It seemed that this era had the same issue as well. He came back to Kudelia asking for time to think things over. Time to give his thoughts.

" Kudelia." Blaze said, prompting the woman to turn around. "You know making a change isn't gonna be easy, but you've come this far already. The choice is yours, but if it were me, I'd keep going. No sense stopping now." McMurdo stubbed out the remains of his cigar as Kudelia left.

"You." Blaze and Mika stopped walking and turned to face him. "What are your names?"

"Mikazuki Augus." Mika replied.

"Blaze Aeternus." Blaze followed up. "Aeternus? Guess it works." he thought

"Mika and Blaze. You two are the pilots of those mobile suits, right?" They nodded.

"Well, we'll be sure to work on the white one while it's here. We offered to work on the silver one, but apparently the pilot didn't want it touching." That got Mika's attention. "What."

"Our engineers are some of the finest." Mika turned away in annoyance. "You don't have to worry kid, we won't take it away." Mika nodded and walked out. That left Blaze and McMurdo.

"And you. That mobile suit of yours looks like it just got made. How do you keep it like that?" he asked. Blaze shrugged. "Lots of cleaning and fixing. I know my way around a wrench." That seemed to satisfy McMurdo, so Blaze walked out.

 _A few hours later..._

"Looks pretty good, huh?" Orga asked the kids, who were all freaking out over the food they had in front of them. Blaze stood next to Mika and watched in amusement.

"Yo boss!" Blaze and Mika turned to see the older guys off in a corner.

"You got anything for the rest of us?" Shino asked.

"Yeah." Orga's eyes got a manic glint in them. "You bet your ass!"

Blaze looked at the guys, then at Orga. He knew what was coming, and he was gonna have no part in it.

"Have fun with the guys, Mika. I'm gonna go see if Fumitan wants a break." He began walking off towards the rooms. He did plan on checking on Fumitan and Kudelia, but first he wanted to check in with Al.

"Al, status report." Blaze muttered.

"One of the Teiwaz engineers attempted to access the system, but gave up after I prevented their diagonistic machine from activating." Blaze smirked.

"Good job. Blaze out". Blaze started walking towards Kudelia's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the reply. Blaze walked in to find Kudelia sat on her bed with Fumitan sat nearby.

"Orga and the others have gone out to have fun. Figured I'd drop by and see how you all are doing."

"We're holding up fine." Fumitan said. "But who's with the kids?"

"Takagi and Atra are with the little ones." Blaze responded. Fumitan got up. "I'll go help them. Blaze, can you guard Kudelia?" Blaze nodded. Fumitan walked out, leaving the two in the room. Blaze went and sat down where Fumitan had been sat.

"So, how are you?" he asked. Kudelia just looked at him. Blaze blinked before shrugging and turning around in his seat so he was facing the doorway.

"What did McMurdo want to talk to you about?" Blaze turned around to look at her. "He asked about Ipos."

"What'd he ask?"

"How I kept it looking so nice." Kudelia just shook her head before looking down again.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. Kudelia didn't respond. Blaze internally sighed. Guess she wasn't wanting to talk about it. He turned back around.

"Blaze, why do you fight?" He turned to face Kudelia again, hiding his growing annoyance with her.

"I fight so that I don't get defeated by the people I am fighting."

"That's not it. You must have a purpose for fighting."

"I told you, I fight so I don't lose to those I fight against."

"That's an easy way out. Why do you really fight, Blaze?"

Blaze rolled his eyes. Evidentally he was gonna have to tell her a sad story to satisfy her.

"I grew up in the Tharsis region. Parents died when I was young. Scraped by on what I could find. Stole a mobile worker and found I had a knack for war, eventually found Ipos and became a freelance Gundam pilot to afford food and supplies." Kudelia pursed her lips for a moment, thinking.

"So, you are like Akihiro and Mika then?" Blaze shook his head, then pulled the back of his top up to show his back to Kudelia.

"See? No Alaya-Vijnana." That caused Kudelia to stand up and walk over to him.

"Where did you get all these scars from?" she asked. Blaze cursed himself for forgetting about the scars.

"Ah, well, when your cockpit has lost it's hatch and a mobile suit explodes next to you, the shrapnel tends to go everywhere." he explained.

"But what about this one? It goes all the way down your back!" she exclaimed. Blaze shrugged.

"Stumbled on a group of men attacking a woman. I stopped them, but they got a good slice on my back in the process." he explained. Kudelia looked shocked.

"Is this the kind of life people have to go through on Mars?" she asked. Blaze nodded.

"Afraid so. Mars is not a safe place." he admitted. He sighed, pulled his top back down and stood up.

"Well, Fumitan should be back soo-" Blaze got cut off by Kudelia walking up to him and putting her arms around him in an attempt to hug him.

"Erm, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. I saw Amida do this to Naze to help him feel better about something." Kudelia let go and stepped back, evidentally regretting her action. Blaze smiled at her.

"You had the right idea, Kudelia." she looked up at him.

"But you gotta keep them close if you do that. You can't just have a massive gap between you and them like you just did with me. The point is to make them feel better by being close to them." Kudelia smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna head to my room. I'll see you later." Blaze said, walking out of the room. He saw Fumitan walking towards him.

"How are the little ones?" he asked.

"They've finished their food and are settling down for the night. Is she okay?" Fumitan looked through the doorway at Kudelia, who was looking at something on her digital device.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Thank you for looking after her."

"Not a problem. See you tomorrow." Blaze started walking towards his room. After everything that happened today, he needed a rest.

-

 _"You can change your destiny, beyond the time..." Blaze looked around. He saw Akihiro's Graze and an unknown mobile suit in a standoff. It seemed like they knew each other. Blaze saw a green mobile suit sneak up behind them and prepare to charge._

 _"Akihiro! Behind you!" the voice came through the comm. Blaze watched as the Graze moved out of the green suit's way, causing it to ram the unknown into the asteroid behind it._

 _"No! MASAHIRO!" Akihiro cried out in anguish. The green suit turned around._

 _"Looks like you are next, Gundam boy!" the comm yelled as the suit charged at Blaze, hammer rising up to strike-_

-

Blaze woke with a start. He found that he was drenched in sweat. Must've had a nightmare of some kind again. He hopped out of bed and quickly jumped in the shower, trying to remember what he had dreamed about. Something to do with a Masahiro? He wasn't sure. In any case, they had stuff to do today.

 _A few hours later..._

Blaze stood at a fair distance away, watching Azee play with one of the kids from the nursary. He had to admit, it felt weird wearing the ceremonial garment, but for the sake of Naze and Orga, he had chosen to come along and wear it. After Amida picked up the kid and walked away from Azee, Blaze wandered over. Azee started chuckling when she saw Blaze's outfit.

"Gotta say, seeing you in a ceremonial outfit is definitely a unique experience." she said.

"Well, we can't always run around in pilot jumpsuits at formal occasions. Besides, I'm sure you had to wear something like this for when the Turbines joined Teiwaz." Blaze responded. Azee laughed.

"Don't remind me. The look on Jasley's face when he found out all the members of the Turbines were his wives was priceless." Blaze laughed. "I wish I could've seen that." Azee turned around to grab the parts of her ceremonial attire.

"Why you only gotta wear that over your jumpsuit but I gotta wear my suit with this?" Blaze complained.

"Because you gotta make a good first impression. Now come on, the ceremony's starting." Azee followed the rest of the group towards the doors. Blaze watched her walk off, thinking.

"If this mission goes well, we will be able to work with the Turbines more. Which means more people to watch my back out there." Blaze thought as he walked into the room. Then he stopped.

"Well, if they don't stab Tekkadan in the back."

"Blaze, HURRY UP!"

"Sorry, boss!"


	9. Chapter 9: A Letter From Tomorrow

**Chapter 9: A Letter From Tomorrow**

Blaze looked out the window, watching as Saisei grew smaller and smaller as they flew further away from it. He didn't like the idea of Mika being left behind, but the boy had been required to stay to help McMurdo's engineers test the Barbatos to ensure what they did didn't cause too much strain on the pilot, alongside Nadi. Lost in his thoughts, Blaze was brought back to reality by the sounds of footsteps walking up next to him. He turned to see who it was, and found that Atra was stood looking out the window at Saisei. He noticed that she was murmuring something under her breath while looking at the bracelet on her arm, but couldn't figure out what she was saying. He was about to ask her what was up, but heard the sounds of running, and turned to see who it was.

"Atra?" Biscuit asked while jogging on the spot. "It's strange to see you here. What are you doing?" Blaze crossed his arms as Atra took on a confused look on her face.

"Me? ...Nothing," she answered. Looking to deflect the oncoming questions, she asked "So, what are you doing?"

"Uh... Actually, we just got messages in from Mars!" Biscuit replied. It took a moment for her to process, but Atra gasped at that.

"Oh really? When can we see them?" she asked. Biscuit smiled.

"Well, the others are gathering on the bridge to hear them now," he told her. Atra promptly picked up her bag.

"Well, once I drop these off I'll go to the bridge then. Thanks Biscuit!" she called as she ran off towards the hanger. Blaze and Biscuit shared a look, before Biscuit continued on with his jog around the ship.

"Guess we should go and see what all the fuss is all about," Blaze said to no one in particular. He knew he didn't have any messages but it wouldn't hurt to see what the messages were.

"Everything's going pretty smoothly here. The support we recieved from Teiwaz arrived without a hitch," the bespeckled man on the screen told the others. Blaze remembered that he was the company's accountant, but couldn't remember his name.

"Thanks to you, we have enough money to keep running for a while now," the man said, raising his voice to be heard over the two kids asking questions next to him. "On top of that, we haven't heard a peep from Gjallahorn since you guys left." The man continued to talk as Blaze zoned out, thinking back to what had happened over the last few day or so. The meeting with Teiwaz, the ceremony, seeing both Tekkadan and the Turbines dressed up in the ceremonial attire (Blaze had to suppress a snort when he remembered how he looked in the photo)... It had been a long week, but he was glad they were back on their way to Earth again. The sooner this mission was over, the quicker he could go back home. Blaze was brought back to his senses again by the sound of footsteps.

This time it was Biscuit's as he ran out the room. Blaze immediately snapped into focus and turned to Orga. "What happened?"

"He got a message from his little sisters back on Mars," Orga explained. Blaze looked confused.

"Oh yeah? Why doesn't he watch it out here then?" Shino asked.

"He's just trying to be considerate, Shino. Lot of the guys out here don't have anyone back home. He thought it would be better if we got our messages seperately. You know him."

"Guess so. Classic Biscuit."

"Who cares about family messages," Eugene suddenly stated. Blaze promptly covered his face, knowing what was coming. "I'd rather get one from a woman," he finished.

Yep. This again.

"Oh I miss you Eugene! When will you come back to me, baby?" Eugene said in an attempt at sounding like a lady. Blaze went to step forward to slap Eugene in the back of his head for bringing it up again but was stopped by a glare from Orga.

"Well, you have fun with your dream girl. I'll settle for chasing the boobs I can actually get my hands on!" Shino proudly stated. Blaze stepped back. Shino was going to cause an argument that he wanted no part of.

"You're so dumb! Those are nothing but skin bags!" Blaze shook his head. This was going exactly like he feared. "Don't you know love and kindness are what're important?"

Shino and Eugene had been like this ever since they got back from Saisei. They were either bragging about how they had each gotten a lady to keep them company or they were butting heads over what was important in a lady. While in Nibella, Blaze had been taught how to handle both the company of ladies and guys when it came to a mission, but never really saw much point in going that far with one. Any useful information could be retrieved long before that stage, and most agents viewed it as simply bragging rights. Plus if it resulted in a kid it got messy real fast.

"Ohh, I had no idea," Shino said.

"Shino, don't say it," Blaze thought.

"You know a lot for someone who just got his cherry popped!" He said it.

"You... SHUT UP!" Eugene yelled, whirling around to face Blaze and Orga. "You know what I'm talking about, right?" he asked desperately.

"Never gave it much thought. Didn't have time for women when I was growing up." Blaze shrugged.

"Huh?" Orga looked confused. "Sorry, I don't really care about that stuff," he admitted.

"Ho ohh! Sounds like you guys are inexperienced! If you wanna be real men you should know a woman or two!" Eugene taunted. As tempting as it was to shut Eugene's mockery down, Blaze decided to let it slide. When it came down to it, nothing would be gained by intimidating an arrogant kid into shutting up.

"Yeah, guys. Listen to Mr Know-It-All Cherry Boy!"

"Argh, I'm gonna punch your teeth in!"

"Ooh don't Eugene what happened to love?"

"Will you guys just shut up already? The only thing that matters to me is Tekkadan," Orga said, causing Eugene and Shino to stop fighting. Blaze started chuckling, drawing a glare from Eugene.

"What's so funny tough guy?" he asked.

"Just never seen you two all worked up over something that isn't being caused by either of you," Blaze chuckled. This lead to an odd look from Orga.

"Whatever. Come on, we gotta go meet with Naze," Orga reminded them. The guys nodded and followed Orga out of the room, with Blaze, Orga and Eugene going one way towards the _Hammerhead_ while Shino went the other way towards the canteen.

 _Onboard the Hammerhead..._

"As long as we are using the Ahab Reactor for power, radio waves are completely useless. Our only checkpoints will be the network of Ariadne beacons." Naze explained, tapping a foot onto the display which lit up on touch. "Sadly, all of them are under control of Gjallahorn. If we're gonna be using these aa guideposts it'll take some skill to secure a path and avoid being detected by their survelliance system. But, luckily for you that is our speciality. All I'm gonna need you guys to do is steer the ship exactly as I tell you," he finished.

"Okay, that should be a problem," Orga started, but got cut off by Amida.

"What is is the other scoundrels in our line of work."

"Exactly."

"I don't follow," Biscuit said.

"The path around the Ariadne is effective for avoiding Gjallahorn. But there are pirates that prey on ships who pass through there.

"The Turbines are known for being a militant group, so unless they are some kind of daredevils, I doubt anyone would pick a fight with us," Naze concluded. "Any questions?" No one spoke. Orga, Blaze and Eugene turned to leave.

"Oh that's right! We left Saisei in such a hurry we forgot to tell you, we've decided to station a representative from Teiwaz onboard the _Isaribi_ from now on," Naze added on.

"Are you serious?" Orga asked.

"Yeah, serving as sort of an overseer for the old man." Biscuit and Eugene shared looks. Blaze shrugged, he knew this was coming.

"I see. Funny, I thought becoming blood brothers meant that we were trusted."

"Don't jump to conclusions, we need a liason for both sides to work well together. Anyway, she's a pretty versatile woman to have around."

"Wait, what?!"

"You can come on in," Amida announced. A middle aged woman in business attire walked in.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Merribit Stapleton." the lady announced. Blaze zoned out, tired of the talking. He zoned back in in time to see Orga and Merribit shaking hands and Naze walking out of the room.

"Mr Naze, wait!" Blaze called, running after him. Naze turned around.

"What's the rush? The meeting's over, kid," Naze said to Blaze. Blaze shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to Naze.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"It's a contract. By signing it you agree to hire me and my mobile suit for the remainder of the mission. I work for free, so don't worry about payment," Blaze explained. Naze raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to hire you? You already have a contract with Tekkadan."

"It's a dual contract. Means if you or Orga require mine or Ipos' help with the mission you have legal permission to have me do anything that is required."

"Well, Turbines don't normally hire men, but if you insist," Naze responded, signing the paper and handing it back to Blaze. Blaze nodded and bowed.

"Thank you boss. I will not let you down."

"Good. Welcome to the Turbines."

 _A couple of hours later..._

Blaze hopped out of the simulator, having finished another round with Akihiro.

"How do you do it, Blaze? You move faster than Mika does in the Barbatos!" Akihiro asked, panting. The duo had been at it for a couple of hours now and while they had traded victories, Blaze had ultimately come out on top.

"I'm used to operating without the AV system, I know how to best make use of the power of the suit and I'm just that good!" Blaze called out with a smile. "I'm off to go grab food." he said as he launched towards the shuttle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Akihiro hop back in the simulator. He never stopped training himself, no matter what. After returning to the _Isaribi_ , Blaze flew in to the canteen, landing on his feet when gravity kicked back in, only to find Kudelia and Atra in the middle of clearing up.

"Must've missed food," Blaze thought. Ah well. He walked over to the ladies and grabbed a couple of trays left by the counter, dusting them off and passing them to Kudelia, who jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Kudelia, are you-oh hey Blaze!" Atra called as she turned around to see why Kudelia had jumped. Blaze smiled at her and passed along the last tray to Kudelia, who put it away as Atra started stirring a cup of tea.

"It's nice to actually move around. Kinda helps me forget my troubles for a little while." Kudelia admitted.

"What do you mean?" Atra asked. Kudelia's expression became more sombre.

"Sorry, it's not a big deal." Blaze and Atra shared a look.

"I'm gonna make some tea. Atra, is there any food left?"

 _A few moments later_

Kudelia stood against the counter, looking into her cup of tea. Atra was sat down at the table blowing her cup of tea to cool it down. Blaze was sat next to Atra scarfing down a plate of meatballs.

"Hey Atra, where are your parents?"

"Long gone." Blaze finished his plate and cleaned his mouth with a napkin, before turning to face the girls.

"Blaze, what about you?"

"Same here."

"...I'm sorry." Blaze just shrugged.

"It's fine."

"Don't be. Mikazuki was there, and there were other ones too," Atra said.

"So have you known the people in Tekkadan for a long time then?" Kudelia asked.

"Hmm. Well, I first met them when I was 10 years old. Seems like a long time ago now. It was after I worked for a place that only employeed girls. Compared to the older ones who made the money, I was still young and small, so I took care of all the chores. Unfortunatly, I wasn't really that good at doing them well. I messed up a different way each day, and I got scolded for it each time. I got bullied and beat up a lot too. If I made a mistake, they wouldn't give me any food for days. I got so hungry that I couldn't sleep, so I decided to run away. I managed to run far enough away, but eventually, I was too exhausted to run any futher. Then I found a boy, the same age as me outside a shop. He wouldn't share his food with me, and I was so exhausted and hungry... I thought that was it. But he saved me. Once the manager heard all I'd been through, she hired me right on the spot. After that, I started to make deliveries to CGS. I'm here, because Mikazuki saved me. I have so much to be grateful for," Atra finished. Blaze and Kudelia shared a look. Blaze knew things were bad in the Post Disaster era, but with what Atra had been through... He felt guilty about the lie he had told Kudelia back on Saisei now.

"I see. You went through some hard times, huh?" Kudelia asked. Blaze glared at her, figuring she was about to try to downplay what she had went through.

"No, it's not like that! Ever since I met Mikazuki and the others everything's been great!"

"You know what Atra? I'm kind of jealous of you." Atra looked confused as Blaze' glare softened and he raised an eyebrow at Kudelia.

"You may not have siblings or parents, but you have an entire family's worth of people you can trust, and I know there are so many out there who aren't as fortunate. I have parents, but I don't feel like I can trust them at all. My father hates everything I do and wants me dead." Kudelia explained.

"Touché. At least your father didn't reject you for being impure and make clones of himself," Blaze thought, but kept that thought quiet. Atra stood up. Kudelia started tearing up

"Sometimes I-"

"Excuse me but, maybe it's a misunderstanding? It has to be, right? I mean a father wouldn't do that! A father's supposed to love their daughters no matter what! When Mr Ivan who lived next to me had a daughter, she was all he could talk about for months at a time!" Blaze was struggling to suppress laughter at Atra's naiveté, but managed to suppress it when he saw that Kudelia was tearing up again. He stood up and began walking towards her.

"Oh! I'll just shut up, sorry. I don't even know what I'm saying."

"It's fine," Kudelia responded. Blaze shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kudelia in a hug. From the look of things, she needed it.

"Don't worry..." She told them.

"Kudelia, please don't forget that you are one of our friends too. You're part of our family now!" Atra told her. Blaze let go of Kudelia and stepped back.

"Seriously? You mean that?" she asked. Atra nodded. "Thank you. That makes me very happy." Atra smiled, then her expression went into one of deep thought. Blaze was confused by the sudden change on the girl's face.

"Um... Atra?" Kudelia asked, having noticed the change too.

"Let's hang in and do our best, Kudelia!" Atra responded confidently. Blaze raised an eyebrow at Atra for that, but suddenly slapped his head.

"Ah, man, I forgot! I'm on patrol in 15 minutes. I gotta go. Thanks for the food!" He called as he headed out the door towards the hanger. He flew towards Ipos and landed in the cockpit and performed the usual security measures.

"Welcome aboard, Agent Blaze. You are not wearing your spacesuit. Please put your spacesuit on," Al chirpped into Blaze's spacesuit. Blaze ignored it and began launch preparations.

"It is ill advised to launch without a space suit," Al warned.

"Launch anyway, that's an order," Blaze ordered. It was only a routine patrol, what was the worst that could happen?

"...Yes sir," Al responded. Blaze launched and waited for Akihiro's Graze, which shortly appeared with something attached to it.

"Akihiro, you have an tag along?" he asked.

"Yeah, Takagi wanted to come along." Akihiro explained. Blaze flew off on patrol, scanning the area around him, listening to Akihiro wittering away about something or another.

"Ahab reactors detected," Al warned. Blaze cursed his luck.

"Where?" he asked. Blips appeared on his radar.

"...That's right where Takagi and Akihiro are! Al, let's go!" he yelled, pushing Ipos to full throttle to get ovet to the duo as fast as he could. He spotted three suits surrounding the Graze, one had moved in close to attack with it's weapon... Only for a white blur to knock it down and away from the suit.

"Ahab reactor recognised," Al squawked. Blaze didn't need to be told. He knew what it was.

"Mikazuki..."

_

 _Author's note: Apologies for the delay with this chapter, illnesses are really annoying. I will try to keep a good pace with the uploads but I apologise for any delays._

 _Onto something I wish to address. While I was recovering, I was debating how to go about my version of the story and what I want to do differently. I have some ideas for what I want to change, but there is a change I must address before the next chapter._

 _The BlazexAzee ship will not be a thing. I will alter Chapter 8 to follow this change. Why? Because when I initially wrote that chapter I was planning to make Azee a morality chain for Blaze to stop him from going off the deep end, but while debating how to go about it I realised I could make a better story without the red string. So rather than a romance, I have something else planned. You'll see what it is when we get there._

 _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Additional Author's Note: I apologise, but as of 21/06/18, the_ _story will not be continuing. What is already uploaded will remain uploaded for archival purposes, but there will be no new chapters being uploaded. Forgive me for this._


End file.
